In today's vehicles, data messages are often encoded by computer systems or processors before they are transmitted between vehicle modules along a vehicle bus to protect against memory fault errors. For example, an initial checksum may be calculated for the data message before it is transmitted. The initial checksum may then be transmitted along with the data message and then compared with a subsequent checksum that is calculated after the data message and the initial checksum are transmitted along the vehicle bus. If the checksums do not match, then appropriate remedial action may be taken.
For additional protection against memory fault errors, each data message may include an identifier that is encoded. Typically such data message identifiers use two binary digits (bits), and are encoded using an additional two bits, for example by calculating a one's complement of the data message identifier and transmitting the one's complement along with the data message along the vehicle bus for subsequent comparison with the data message identifier. However, such encoding techniques, such as using a one's complement of an identifier for a data message, may not always provide optimal protection against memory fault errors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for securing data in vehicles. It is also desired to provide an improved program product for securing data in vehicles. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for securing data in vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.